


isn't it lovely (tear me to pieces)

by VibrantVenus



Series: Nonexistent Fandoms [4]
Category: Something You Want (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Past Caprice/Maitho, Past Relationship(s), This is, Title is based on a song, but i love it, idk what this is tbh, lovely by billie eilish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: And Maitho love love loves him. Can never stop loving him.





	isn't it lovely (tear me to pieces)

   And maitho love love loves him, loves him so much it aches. The crumpled edges of his heart burning a scarlet inferno when he thinks of cooper, all sharp edges and warm eyes.

   Maitho thinks he's never loved like this before. Never felt so much so fast. Cooper is a vibrant, vile thing.

   And Maitho loves him.

   Thinks he could live a thousand years and never stop loving Cooper. Because the thing is, the first spilling of blood on his hands should have been a warning sign. Should have made him run screaming to the police. To another city. To Caprice. Caprice who had love love loved him. Caprice who he hasn't heard from in weeks.

   The point is, the blood should have been a warning sign.

   And he stayed.

   And that should say something, but he's so so tired and Cooper is like a midnight sun where he's curled into his side. And he holds him and its lovely and the night sky outside his window glows with millions of stars.

   And its lovely.

   Cooper could tear him to pieces, could rip into his chest and claw out his aching heart, and he would still smile at him with blood stained teeth.

   This is the beast Cooper has made him into.

   Or perhaps the beast was always there.

   A sleeping thing that had been waiting just for Cooper.

   A part of his very soul with Coopers name written on it in messy cursive.

   When he thinks of Cooper he thinks of broken glass and cigarette smoke, bloodstained hands and calloused fingers. He thinks of too sharp edges and ribs jutting out ever so slightly. Wrists so contradictory to the rest of his arms, wrists so thin he could snap them with one hand. He thinks of love, the desperate harried kind that he hated to think of. But he knows he could never have slow with Cooper. That he could never have with Cooper what he had with Caprice.

   He's obsessed and in love and he thinks he's been that way since the first time he looked at Cooper, with his honey whiskey eyes, and bony fingers on his arms. He thinks of flowers blooming at midnight and and the moon shining at lunchtime. Thinks about how this thing between him and Cooper shouldn't work, shouldn't match the way it does.

   But god does he love love love him.

   And he's blinded by the stars in his eyes, because all he sees is beauty and its so lovely.

   He wonders when screams began to sound like the ringing of church bells, when a knife and Cooper's hand in his began to feel like a ring. He wonders and wonders and wonders but all he can think of is Cooper smiling, drops of blood sliding down his arms and face.

   He's a butcher, so there's a part of him that recognizes brutality, a part of him that reveled in it. Cooper was a all sharp edges and sugary sweet smile. Cooper was the thorns of a rose, something sharp and painful masked in beauty. But he was never-he never hurt Maitho. 

   And Maitho love love loves him.


End file.
